1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a numeral lighter which comprises a numeral outer casing detachably receiving an inner lighter housing such that the user is able to interchange the inner lighter housing with another numeral outer casing to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the lighter while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
A lighter is a common tool that replaces matches for igniting cigarettes and cigars. The advantages of the lighter are that the ignition operation of the lighter is simple and the lighter has a relatively compact size adapted to be carried in the user's pocket. Therefore, the user, especially the cigarette smoker, would like to carry the lighter as one of the accessories wherever he or she goes.
However, such lighter has several drawbacks. Most of the lighters are disposable that when the gas inside the lighter is used up, the lighter becomes one of trashes to be thrown away. Some lighters provide a refilling valve adapted to refill the gas for recycling use of the lighter. However, when the casing of the lighter is damaged accidentally or eventually worn out over a period of continuous use, the gas may start leaking from the lighter.
In addition, the ignition operation of the lighter is essentially the same, i.e. the user has to push an actuation button provided on the lighter casing to ignite the lighter. Because of the ease of this actuation procedure, very often, the lighters are unintentionally or accidentally ignited by, say, a child of the lighter owner. Therefore, handfuls of safety devices are developed to incorporate into the conventional lighters so as to prevent accidental or unintentional ignition, especially by minors who do have the capability to appreciate what might be a disastrous consequence of abusing the lighter. Those so called safety devices are founded on a general principle, that is, locking the depressive movement of the actuation button in order to prevent ignition, until the actuation button is manually unlocked, after which the lighter can then be normally ignited. As a matter of fact, the mechanism for locking the actuation buttons are indeed plentiful, most of which have achieved satisfactory outcome, at least in terms of preventing unintentional ignitions.